Faiblesse
by CaptainSardine
Summary: Stiles se retrouve a l'hopital , le bras blessé mais on se sais ni par qui ni par quoi .Toute la meute s'inquiete .Certain plus que d'autre.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour a tous et toutes .Je me présente a vos petits yeux pour mon premier chapitre de ce que j'espère être ma première fiction.**

**Alors je tiens a dire que avant tous je fait ca pour me sortir ce foutu texte qui tourne et vire dans ma tête depuis quelque jour et me déconcentre fortement .Je ne suis vraiment pas l'as de l'écriture et l'orthographe .Pour l'écriture je pense m'améliorer rapidement ...L'Orthographe ...les profs ont essayé pendant des années ...et c'était pire avant .Pour remédier a cela je vais chercher une gentille âme , qui aime les fics , Teen Wolf et le lemon .Car oui il va il y en avoir , et pas n'importe lequel...Du Sterek :D**

**Je n'ai pas non plus de beta testeur , c'est surement pour cela que la qualité ne seras pas exceptionnel .**

**Je vous fait des bisous , et j'espère a une prochaine fois :D**

Scott dormais paisiblement , enroulé tel un sushi dans sa couverture .Son rêve devait être agréable vu qu'un sourire satisfait ornait son visage .Mais un bruit fortement désagréable , mélangeant musique de soirée et vrombissement de table de nuit , le réveilla .Il cru d'abord a son réveil , qui annonce un journée de cour lambda , mais lorsqu'il eu le courage d'ouvrir un œil , et de prendre son téléphone , il vit "Maman" en grosses lettres. Un peu pris de panique mais pas suffisamment , entant encore somnolant, il décrocha  
>"Mmhlut Maman, Qu'est qu'il y a ?<br>-Dépêche toi de te lever , Stiles est a l'hôpital , il est blessé et je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est , appel Deaton au plus vite.  
>-Quoi ? Parle moi vite. J'ai rien compris<br>-Stiles est a l'hôpital .Appel Deaton , et rejoint moi !"  
>Scott avait bel et bien compris alors .Il se leva en trombe , manquant de tomber en s'emmêlant les pieds dans ses draps et enfila pantalon et un tee shirt tout en criant a son téléphone "J'arrive".<br>Le jeune homme étais affolé , créant plein de scénario atroce dans sa tête. Peut être que Kate étais revenue et voulais se venger en tuant le plus faible d'entre eux , un créature surnaturelle nouvellement venus ou un accident de voiture a cause de sa vieille jeep. Scott pris son portable , son casque et enfourcha sa moto jusqu'à l'hôpital.  
>Une fois arrive il envoya un SMS a Deaton , puis a la meute , tout en sachant que ces dernières ne le verrai que au réveil.<br>Scott entra dans l'hôpital , cherchant sa mère des yeux ,mais ne vit qu'une infirmière affalée sur son bureau , l'air totalement endormie. Elle avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormis depuis des jours. Il s'approcha d'elle et demanda ,d'une voix aussi calme que possible, ou était sa mère et la chambre de . Mais Mélissa arriva derrière lui et lui demanda de le suivre , la voix remplie sanglots amers .Ses yeux étaient éteints. Elle se retournait souvent , vérifiant la présence de son fils , qui s'inquiète de plus en plus .  
>Après avoir arpenté plusieurs couloirs ,ils prirent un ascenseur , dans lequel la mère prit la parole .<br>"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a .Son père le portait dans ses bras pendant que lui tenais le sien .Son bras gauche était recouvert de blessure que je n'avais jamais vu .Sa peau semble éclaté de l'intérieur , de façon linéaire formant une forme …comme des yeux allongés. Au touché , c'est très chaud ,comme une brûlure .Et lorsqu'une nouvelle blessure apparait , une sorte de fumeroles verte en sort , et ses yeux prennent le même vert que la fumes .Un vert pure , comme les feuilles au printemps. D'ailleurs il y a une odeur de chèvrefeuille , et de sang dans la chambre."  
>Melissa avait dit ça d'une traite , comme si il fallait que cela sorte vite , comme un besoin de tout soupiras ensuite.<br>Scott pris sa mère dans ses bras en réfléchissant si il avait déjà entendu parlé de quelque chose de similaire mais rien de venait .Apres quelque seconde quasi eternel l'ascenseur s'ouvrit a l'étage désiré. À peine un pas en dehors de la cabine qu'un horrible cri de douleur  
>ininterrompu transperças leurs tympans .Scott reconnue le timbre de voix …ou de cri et courut vers la porte depuis laquelle parvenais le cri .Il vu Stiles plaque au lit par son père et un infirmier , un bras recouvert de bande médicale qui avait des traces de brûlure et son meilleur ami qui voulais se redresser tous en hurlant , mais les yeux fermes. Sauf que lorsqu'il eu arrêté de crier , il ouvrit ses yeux , qui était illumine de façon surnaturelle d'un vert splendide , et ils virent , a l'endroit d'un trou brûle dans les bandes , une fumerolle verte sortir. Après Stiles se rallongea lourdement et retomba dans un malaise …ou comme l'espérait Scott , juste un gros sommeil.<br>Cela devait faire plus de trois heures que Scott veillait sur Stiles , permettant a Shérif de dormir un peu sur la banquette avant de prendre son service. Le jeune homme écoutait les battements réguliés du cœur de son ami toujours plongés dans les bras de Morphé autre blessure est apparut , mais les anciennes lâches de temps en temps des petites fumerolles .Elles sentaient bel et bien le chèvrefeuille.

Scott sortit de sa torpeur lorsqu'il vit Deaton apparaitre dans l'encadrement de la porte .  
>"Bonjour Scott , comment vas le blesser ?<br>-Je ne sais pas .Il a l'air bien pour l'instant même si ses blessures brûlent un peu autour , il a pas l'air de souffrir.  
>-Tant mieux .Dit a tes amis de pas venir voir Stiles et je te conseil aussi de quitter la pièce .La fumée pourrait être contagieuse et je ne voudrais pas avoir plus d'un malade atteint d'un symptôme inconnus ..<br>-Euh ..d'accord. Je peut aider ?  
>-Tu pourrais allez donner a manger au animaux de la clinique , ça te ferais sortir un peu et t'occuperas l'esprit .<br>-Appelez moi si vous avez besoin.  
>-Promis Scott .Oublis pas de prévenir tes amis ."<p>

Scott sortit rapidement de l'hôpital , la tête un peu dans les vapes , ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Le Soleil léchait son visage avec douceur , l'aube venait d'apparaitre. Le jeune Alpha ne savait pas quoi faire, il voulait aider .Il alla a la clinique , nourrit les animaux et se dirigea vers sa maison et se recoucha , trop vide pour faire quoi que se sois d'autre. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir , ne voulais pas courir ,n'était même pas sur de vouloir être conscient .Même dormir sembla dure .Le ventre serré , emmitouflé dans sa couette , en position fœtal ,il s'endormit .

**Voila c'est finie pour ce prologue /1er chapitre .J'espère que cela vous a plu , et que vous me laisserez une petite review pour que je m'améliore :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou , me revoilà . Apparemment mon idée a bien plus .**

**Alors comme certain l'on fait remarquer , c'est forcement Stiles qu'est blessé , mais j'y peut rien , c'est la base même de mon histoire.**

**En tout cas toute vos petites reviews m'ont fait beaucoup très plaisir ( j'aime parler France).Vous êtes tous gentil-dorable .Pour les fautes j'ai essayé de faire un effort , et d'utiliser le fabuleux outil qu'est Bon Patron , mais étant habituellement sur portable pour écrire , je ne pourrais peut être pas le refaire , même si j'essaierai de faire au mieux :D Et qu'on a la qualité d'écriture , je vais vraiment essayé d'augmenter le niveau , avec des descriptions plus étoffée , même si je préfère pour le moment , essayer de vous faire ressentir ce que ressente nos petits amis :D .**

**Bref je vous laisse a la lecture :3**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages , les univers ne m'appartiennent pas . :3**

Stiles entendait les gens s'affairaient autour de lui. Des petits bruits métalliques , des roues couinant contre le sol , des plastiques déchirés avec hâte , des tissus se frôlant , et beaucoup de soupirs inquiets. Il reconnut celui de son paternel , mais pas les deux autres. Il se faisait manipulé avec douceur et beaucoup de vigilance ,pendant que des mains a peine chaudes auscultaient son bras endolori. Son bras était horriblement chaud ,et gênant , comme s'il était entouré de béton brulant .Le jeune homme blesse avait envie d'ouvrir les yeux .Il n'aimait absolument pas ne pas savoir , et encore plus lorsqu'on le touche , cela l'inquiétait. Mais ouvrir les yeux insinuaient qu'il réponde aux questions .Et il en avait pas envie .Il avait honte. Mais sa curiosité prie le dessus et essaya d'ouvrir un œil discrètement, qu'il ferma directement a cause de la forte lumière qui englobait sa chambre .Il retenta , et ce qu'il avait devant les yeux ne le réjouissait guère .Il vît une perfusion a plusieurs fils , puis son père , sa tête dans les mains , les bras posés sur ses genoux , le visage rouge , le dos tressautant , surement a cause des pleures .Stiles réprima une grimace et un début de soupir contenant ses sanglots étranglé .Cette vision , il l'avait déjà vu , lors du décès de sa mère .Un père dévasté.

Le jeune blesse distingua une ombre s'approcher du shérif , qui posa une main se voulant rassurante sur l'épaule tremblante .

"Ne vous inquiétez pas , il va s'en sortir .Il a déjà vu pire .Un Jackson-Lézard en colère , des ninjas de l'ombre et il a survécu a une possession. " Murmura la voix de Mélissa

Au mot possession , Stiles se mordit les lèvres ...c'était ce qui l'a emmené a cet état .Mais il chassa l'idée rapidement préférant jugé si il valait mieux qu'il se réveil et rassure son père et ses soignants , ou faire comme si de rien , et rester dans le confort de son silence extérieur..

. Mais voir cet homme qui le chéri depuis sa naissance pleurait en silence , s'excusant presque de craquer , Stiles laissa échapper un "Papa" dans un soupir faible et doux. Cependant assez fort pour que son père relève la tête et s'approche de son fils , qui lui fit un petit sourire , si petit qu'on aurait juste pu croire a un spasme .

"Oh mon dieu ,merci." Son père lâcha ses mots comme si on venait de le soulager de toutes les misères du monde . Il prit la main valide de son fils entre les siennes et les serra fort , portant son visage au-dessus .

"Sert pas trop fort , j'en ai encore besoin de celle la." Mais son père ne fît rien , tenant cette main comme si c'était le seul moyen de garder son fils en vie.

Stiles entendit dans son dos la voix du vétérinaire ,qui s'était arrêté de l'ausculter .

"Stiles. Comment te sens tu ?

-Je me sens vide et fatigué .

-D'accord. Mais il faudra que tu nous dises qui t'a fait ça et comment .Pour le moment je n'ai absolument rien trouvé ,et personne d'autre non plus .Et ta blessure est étrange et continu de lâché ses fumées.

-Quel fumée ? dit le jeune homme avec un ton aussi inquiet que possible quand on a la capacité émotionnel d'une huitre .

-Ta blessure est surnaturelle , elle lâche des fumerolles, de temps à temps a intervalle plus ou moins irrégulier , toutes les vingt minutes environ .Ca sent le chèvrefeuille et c'est vert .Et tes yeux aussi ont changé .Quand ça sort , tes yeux font comme les loups-garous , mais en vert .J'ai potentiellement pensé a un manticore , mais tu n'es pas agressif , et tu n'as pas encore des glandes a poisons , donc je préfère ignoré cette éventualité .

-Vous êtes inquiétant Deaton .

-Désole .Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose ?Cela pourrait être essentiel.

-Je..C'est.. Je m'en souviens plus."

Stiles mit beaucoup d'hésitation dans sa phrase. Mais parler l'avait grandement fatigué, il sentit ses petits yeux a peine ouvert sur son père se refermer.

"Je vais redormir un peu ."

Scott tournait en rond chez lui ,.Il avait fait son lit , ses devoirs , finit de lire Madame Bovary , se rendormit a cause du livre et puis se réveilla pour faire un diner a sa mère . L'inquiétude le rongeait , il voulait a tout prix penser a autre chose .Il s'assit sur un chaise , respira profondément , essayant de comprendre les sensations que lui délivrais son estomac .Puis il se décida de sortir et d'aller voir la maison de Stiles .Cela le souciait depuis hier , peut être qu'il y aurait des indices chez son meilleur ami. Mais il avait besoin de courir , occuper son esprit et son corps.

Le loup sortit donc dehors , respira l'air frais de cet âpres midi , détendis sa nuque , pris une grande inspiration , qui résonnait plus comme un soupir , et commença a courir , d'abord doucement , mais aillant des aptitudes supérieures , sa vitesse augmenta beaucoup trop vite a son gout ,car seulement quelques minutes plus tard , il se retrouva devant la résidence Stilinski . La voiture de police était absente .Le cœur serré , il utilisa son ouïe et son odorat pour déceler des effluves inédits ou des bruits .Mais rien n'était inhabituel .Il tourna autour de la maison , cherchant une empreinte , une touffe de poils ou une écaille. Mais toujours .Scott grimpa alors sur le toit , sentit juste l'odeur de Derek et de Malia .Il entra alors dans la chambre et vit quelque chose qui le surprise .tout était en désordre .Plus que d'habitude .Mais seul au sol , un cercle était dessiné avec des branches ...de chèvrefeuille , entrelaçant des bougies a peine entamé , un livre légèrement excentré .Et du sang .Le sang de Stiles .

Scott ne comprit plus rien .Il sortie alors rapidement et courut de la forêt , pendant des heures .Il reprit conscience quand le froid mordant de la nuit lui léchait la nuque , brulait ses narines et sa gorge , et que la chaire de poule apparaissent subitement .

"Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu Stiles ?"

_**Voila ,voila :D**_

_**J'espere que cela vous a plu . La suite arrivera bientôt normalement :D**_

_**Si vous voulez me donner des conseils ou des critiques , bonnes ou mauvaises , Laisser moi une petite review . A bientot **_


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou les amis :) Alors je vous offre ce chapitre avant l'heure et pas corrige .Donc ça va piquer vos yeux sévères .Mais vu le temps dans ma région , je craint la perte de mon internet chéri et donc impossibilité de poster .De plus si ça fait comme l'année passée , je risque de plus vous voir pendant deux bonne semaines ...et ça j'ai pas envie , surtout après avoir aussi bien commencé.

Je voulais aussi vous remercier tous pour vos petites reviews qui gonflent mon orgueil et me fait énormément plaisir , je comprend mieux pourquoi certain auteur son accroc ! J'essaie de répondre par MP au maximum .Quand au c'est je vous fait plus de poutou.

Encore désolé pour les fautes je les corrigerai bientôt et reposterai si j'oublie pas.

Un rayon de soleil faible traversa la bais vitrée du loup grognon. Son visage était meurtri de fatigue .Mais les bras de Morphée lui semblaient interdit a lui .Assis sur son canapé , entouré de livres , Derek essayait depuis déjà 2 jours de trouver le mal qu'habitait le corps du petit emmerdeur d'hyperactif. Dans quoi c'était il encore fourré. Son canapé était rempli de feuilles , quasi toute vieillies , et sentant le renferme et la poussière .Derek était a son 7 eme livres , et encore aucune nouvelle information sur ses blessures inédites et des sorte de fumée magique verte sentant la foret . Il avait lu la légende des Elementaires , mais c'était de naissance et Styles , de ce qu'il a vu pour l'instant n'avait rien d'un arbre ou d'un caillou .surtout avec son corps aussi solide qu'un cure dent.Il parle beaucoup trop pour etre ca .Mais cette histoire inquiété grandement le loup garou .Bon Stiles était humain , et ca , ca n'arranger en rien les craintes du lycan .Le malade était essentiel a la meute , il est leur encyclopédie sur patte …doté d'une bouche , qui déblatère énormément de chose .Derek se leva de son assise et commença a faire les cents pas , le main caressant sa barbe au menton, les yeux dans le flou .Qu'est ce qui , a Beacon Hiles , pouvais causé ca .La Liste Noire leur avait donné tout les noms des créatures , et aucune paraissaient avoir les yeux verts .Personne avait les yeux verts .C'est pas un arc en ciel non plus.Peut être que les leprochaunes ont décidés que Stiles est assez insupportable pour eux , si ces petites créatures existaient bien sur .Derek afficha un petit sourire moqueur en imaginant le jeune lycéen en tenus irlandaise , mais le peur réapparut dans son ventre . Et tous ce qu'il trouve a faire ,pour se soulager et donné un coup de pied dans sa table basse remplie de manuscrit et a l'occasion de son portable , qui volât très haut , et qui atterrit par chance sur le canapé , entre un livre et le dossier . Tout en râlant , le grand brun s'empressa de s'en saisir et de vérifier l'état de son Smartphone .Il semblait fonctionner , et il vit même qu'il avait un message , de Scott . "Vient vite chez Stiles j'ai quelque chose a te montré c'est urgent , ainsi que quelque question a te poser." Cela faisait quasi trois quart d'heure qu'il l'avait reçu .Derek fit la mou .Cela faisait un peu de retard .Il rangeât précipitamment ses papiers , prit un grand verre d'eau , son manteau de cuir et sortit rapidement du loft , avant de courir pour rejoindre la Maison de Stiles .Il vit le jeune Alpha , le dos appuyé au mur , triturant son portable dans ses doigts .Il avait les traits tirés , tout comme lui, mais avant des vêtements troués

"Pourquoi ton pantalon est dans cet état ?

Scott sursauta

-Purée t'es un loup , pas un chat , fait un peu de bruit avant de me surprendre comme ca

-Mmh

-J'ai couru dans les bois , j'ai du me faire agresser par des ronces sauvages fan de mon style vestimentaire. Et toi ca t'arrive de lire tes SMS ? C'est pas que j'attend depuis longtemps mais quand même.

-Je lisais .Bon c'est quoi tes questions et ce que tu veux me montrer ?

- Dans la chambre de Stiles , va voir ."

Derek bondit donc sur le toit avec aisance , en se faufila dans par la fenêtre .Il attendit que ses yeux s'adapte a la pénombre de la chambre , puis détailla la pensa " Ca sert a quoi d'avoir autant d'affaire si c'est pour les mettre autant en bazars " Mais il vit l'ordinateur , a terre et il compris que son jugement fut attife . La chambre faisait l'effet d'avoir était balayé par une tornade , donc l'œil se situait au centre .La ou des branches , des bougies , un vieux livre et une petite coupelle semblait intactes . Il renifla le tout , étudiant l'odeur du sang qu'il y avait dans la coupelle .C'était celui de Stiles , mélangeait avec du miel .Pourquoi du miel .En fouillant du regard , il remarqua le pot , a moitié éclaté contre le mur. L'étiquette était a moitié arraché mais l'inscription " evrefeuille " manuscrite suffit a Derek pour comprendre son contenue , en plus de l'odeur . Le loup s'approcha et pris le livre dans les mains .Il fallait forcement que se sois dans une langue ,ancienne , que seul l'hyperactif comprenait .Derek lâchât un juron entre ses dents serrées .Il prit le bouquin avec lui , il avait reconnu quelque signe et savait comment il pourrait le traduire . Lorsqu'il voulut sortir , Scott lui barra la route

"Par contre faut que tu m'expliques un truc "

Derek fit demi tour et voulu ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Stiles .Il voulait éviter toute discutions avec l'Alpha , trop obsédé par l'envie de sauver le malade . Mais Scott surenchéri , et pris les devants en attrapant le fuyard par l'épaule

"Pourquoi est ce que j'ai sentit ton odeur sur le toit ?

-Parce que je suis monté par la peut être ? dit il , les sourcils froncés.

-Je veux dire avant , quand je suis arrivé .Celle de Malia je comprend , mais la tienne moins

-Je suis déjà venus le voir la nuit pour des informations , et tu comprends que sonner a la porte a 2H du matin ne plairait pas au sheriff.

-Alors tu dois venir très souvent .Malia laisse une odeur forte , et la tienne l'ai quasi autant .

-Oui je viens souvent .Tu as un problème avec ca ?

-Non , non , je me demandais juste .Et c'est quoi ce bouquin

-Je sais pas , je vais le traduire .Toi va dormir .

-Mais .."

Derek surprit Scott en passant par la porte , descendit les escaliers a une vitesse folle et sortit par l'entré officiel , ce qui était rare pour lui.

Quelques heure plus tard , des centaines de frottement d'œil , soupires et autre signes que la traduction fut une prise de tête avec si peu de sommeil , il fut cueilli par la surprise lorsqu'il compris ce qu'avait fait Stiles .Mais Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi , d'autant plus du danger …Et la preuve ,vu son état .Derek s'avachi dans son canapé , se pris les tempes et sa chevelures dans ses deux mains , la tête en arrière

"Stiles , je comprend pas .Pourquoi avoir pris tant de danger "

Il décida de dormir un peu , avant d'aller voir le malade qui semblait être aussi coupable .Il voulait garder son calme , pour avoir des explications claires et nets .

Trois heures plus tard , il se réveilla en sursaut , son portable le chatouillait .Il grogna avant de voir que c'était un Sms , de Scott …parmi les 6 qu'il avait envoyé

"Alors , c'est quoi ? ." "Tu as découvert ce que voulait dire la bouquin ?" et quatre " Tu m'ignores ?"

Derek soupira longuement .Il allait l'ignoré .Il voulait voir Stiles face a face avant de peut être révèle ce qu'il avait fait .Il pris un douche rapide , s'habilla avec une hâte qui le surprit lui même et sortit de son loft , les yeux encore endormis .Une fois devant l'hôpital , il chercha le battement de cœur caractéristique de Stiles .Il l'avait tellement écouté qu'il connaissait ses moindres palpitations .Mais il ne trouva et devait donc parlé a un être humain. Il demanda la chambre avec autant de courtoisie que pouvais être un fossé rempli d'orties. Mais la femme , trop absorbé par les yeux verts , au éclat bleu électrique éphémère de l'homme , lui donna sans lui en tenir rigueur .Derek était très énerve , et sentait des pointes aiguisées dans ses poings serrés. Mais pas assez pour perdre le contrôle .

Une fois devant la porte , il compris pourquoi il ne l'avait pas reconnu , son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite .Il frappa a la porte , sèchement mais document .Deaton apparut

"Désole Derek , tu ne peut pas rentré .Je ne sais pas ce que c'est et je veux pas que tu tombes malade

-Moi je sais et je veux que vous sortiez , je veux parler a Stiles seul a seul ."

Son ton était parsemé de colère et d'impatience .Et Deaton compris qu'il devait aller prendre une très longue pause café , et passa devant le loup , qui rentrât aussi tôt , et claqua la porte , heureux de constaté que personne d'autre surveillais le jeune dormeur. Derek ne voulait pas réveiller le jeune homme , si reposé , sage , silencieux , détendu. Le loup sourit même , sans vraiment le vouloir , en voyant qu'il ne souffrait pas .Mais des petits yeux ambrés s'ouvrirent , humides et rougeâtres

"Fait gaffe Sourwolf , tu as des contractions musculaires involontaires au niveau de ta bouche , on dirait que tu souris. J'espère que je t'ai pas rendu malade.

-Tsss

-Depuis combien de temps tu me mattes au juste .

-Un peu moins de cinq minutes

-Et pourquoi tu es la ?

-Car je sais ce que tu as fait , et je voulais une explication .

-De quoi ? Stiles se redressa rapidement , le souffle court , en essayant de s'éloigner du loup au regard qui ne présageait rien de bon

-Tu sais ton petit rituel. Celui qui a presque détruit ton bras .

-Si c'est pour parlé de ca , je préfère que tu t'en ailles , j'ai pas envie que toi , tu me donnes une leçons .

-Pas de chance , je reste .Tu vas m'expliqué en quoi devenir un Dryade te paraissais une bonne idée

-Déjà je ne voulais pas devenir ca , mais seulement en acquérir les pouvoirs , apprend a bien traduire . Et ca ne te concerne pas ,grand méchant loup.

-Si ca me concerne , tu fais partie de ma meute , tu as fait une connerie , tu te transforme en arbre vivant , et je doit t'aide , et t'engueuler .

- Je me transforme pas , ca a raté , sinon je serais en bonne santé , et j'aurais pas avec cette souche organique a la place du bras

-Cela me dit pas pourquoi tu as voulus faire ca .C'était dangereux , surtout pour un même pas demi émissaire .

-T'occupe et va jouer a la baballe avec Scott , aucune toi de tes affaires , comme d'hab et laisse moi gérer mes problèmes"

Stiles avait la tête qui tournait , son bras le lancé , et la douleur était vraiment …bizarre , a moitié désagréable et soulageant .Comme lorsque l'on se fait retiré une épine ou un Derek ne voulait pas le laisser , et était même en colère , ses yeux étaient d'une bleu splendide et enivrant. Il se leva et pris le jeune homme désinvolte par les épaules , en serrant assez fort pour que le lendemain , ses muscles se souviennent encore de la présence des doigts.

-Ecoute moi Stiles , tu as intérêt a me le dire , sinon je m'énerve , et c'est pas parce que tu es a l'hôpital que je te ménagerai , ca feras même moins de chemin si je me rate .

Mais fut pris de stupeur quand Stiles tourna sa tête vers lui, et qu'il vit que les yeux d'habitude , un jolie teinte whisky , qui étaient doux et assez rassurant , étaient devenus vert feuille , avec seul nuance que le bord de l'œil et la pupille , dont émanaient une lumière faible , mais bel et bien étrange .

Et lorsque la bouche du jeune se mouvat , ce n'était pas sa voix .Elle était …Rocailleuse , profonde , et d'outre tombe

-Ecoute mon petit loup , j'ai pas tout raté et si tu me lâches pas , c'est toi qui va avoir mal.

Mais a peine Derek eut il le temps de comprendre , que le bras normalement entouré de bandage , laissa échappé en plus de l'odeur de coton brulé , une fumée , tout aussi verte que ses iris , abondante .Derek voulu reculer , mais c'est Stiles qui le fit d'un poing dure comme la roche , et aussi fort qu'on pouvais imaginer être une montagne , et surtout constitué de fumée , enroulé de ce qui s'emblait être de l'aconythe tue-loup. Derek fut propulser contre le mur , qui ne céda pas , vu qu'il était lui aussi recouvert de cette fumée tangible

Il fallut quelque seconde a peine pour que Stiles se rendent compte de sa bêtise .Derek était inconscient , sur le sol , respirant a peine.

Le Jeune homme se leva , arrachant toutes ses perfusions , et capteurs , s'approchant du Loup .Les larmes apparurent rapidement ,serrant le corps pourtant solide et musclé de son ami , ou seul la petite brise legère provenant de son nez , indiqué qu'il était en vie .

Voilaaaa , en espérant que vous rouspetiez...d'ailleurs vous avez pas le droit , j'ai écrit plus cette fois si ! En tout cas laisser moi une petite review , ça me fait plaisir et me motive pour la suite .Bonne semaine et plein de bisous licornes que


	4. Chapter 4

N/A : Coucou mes lapin-nours chéris d'amour. Voici ce petit chapitre (enfin... Pas si petit :P).

J'espère que vous alliez bien, que vous avez de la neige.

Je suis désolé du précédent chapitre plein de fautes, que j'ai posté à la va vite. Mais enchaînant les problèmes (Connexion internet toute caca, bac blanc, et portable qui décède (c'est mon moyen d'écrire)), j'ai préfère vous le donner avant

L'univers ne m'appartient pas

Et merci mille fois a EvilAngel38 de m'a voire lu et corrigé .

Son corps écrasait ses articulations et ses os, la douleur se faisait sentir. Mais l'inquiétude était trop présente, des prémices de larmes bordaient les yeux couleur ambre. Des malédictions et des multiples noms d'oiseau fusaient à l'intention de la personne les prononçant. Ses bras soutenaient le corps inerte, lourd et à peine chaud d'un homme. Un bel homme qui était comme endormi, le visage sans expression, bien que la ride du lion marquée, prouvait que cet homme fronçait souvent ses sourcils. Son souffle était doux et calme, régulier et profond. Leurs peaux étaient en contact, leurs chaleurs se mêlaient et leurs effluves aussi. La chambre était devenue un florilège de sensations et d'émotions.

Stiles gardait contre lui ce corps, vivant mais non conscient. Il pleurait encore et encore. Mais les larmes n'étaient pas de simples gouttes d'eau. Car depuis maintenant vingt minutes, à chaque larme que Stiles laissait partir, une fleur, de la mousse ou un jeune arbre poussait à la vitesse de la lumière. Une micro-forêt s'était formée dans cette pièce d'habitude si humanisée. Un petit chêne frêle était près du corps du loup, qui était totalement entouré de mousse fraiche et légèrement luisante. Mais plus Stiles pleurait, plus la chambre devenait un havre naturel et agréable. Puis les yeux de Stiles s'illuminèrent doucement et la fumée verte sortie doucement de son bras, mais aussi de plusieurs endroits non blessés de sa peau, et entourait Derek avec une douceur digne d'une caresse. La fumerolle entra dans le nez de Derek et le loup ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes à peine après, avec stupeur et surprise. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu l'endroit, il ne se rappelait pas que Stiles avait reçu autant de fleurs. Il ne manquait plus qu'un faon traverse la chambre et Derek était sûr d'halluciner. Mais le lycaon reprit vite substance et conscience, reposé comme jamais et remarqua un jeune homme à coté de lui. Ce même garçon qui l'avait envoyé balader comme un simple chiffon. Derek eu pour réflexe de se redresser et de dire d'une voix enroué :

« C'est censé être moi qui te balance contre les murs… ».

Stiles manqua une respiration, puis partit en sanglot avant de le serrer aussi fort qu'il pouvait malgré la douleur de son bras souillé et maudit. Il ne voulait surtout pas lâcher le loup, hors de question !

« Et toi t'es censé être résistant, espèce de Yorkshire ! ».

Derek fut piqué dans son orgueil mais ne dit simplement rien, préférant sourire et enlacer aussi le jeune homme, trop heureux de le voir.

Car pendant son absence, ce ne fut pas un simple sommeil réparateur mais un enchaînement de cauchemars où seul un psychopathe aurait pu être le scénariste. Kate, Gérard, un Chris méchant était venu et avait rassemblé toute la meute dans le Loft avant de l'enflammer, forçant Derek à les regarder souffrir.

Mais heureusement le jeune humain, enfin presque humain, était là et il sentait la chaleur brûlante de son corps. Cependant il sentit quelque chose qui le gênait, une racine biscornue s'était logée sous son séant et lui faisait mal.

« Euh Stiles… Non loin de moi l'idée de dire que tes marques d'affections sont désagréables, mais tes plantes ont des racines dures et je suis un peu assis dessus ! ».

Stiles regarda d'abord Derek en reculant avec un air qui voulait dire « Tu as dit quoi là ? », puis il regarda autour de lui et constata l'état de la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce c'est que ce truc ?! ».

Stiles ouvrait ses yeux aussi grand que possible, et ses iris whisky se promenaient dans toute la pièce.

« Les larmes de Dryades sont capables de ressusciter une forêt. Et apparemment, tu as pas mal pleuré par ce que là c'est impressionnant ! ».

Derek se redressa et se leva tout en s'étirant, en réprimant un bâillement. Il fouilla dans sa poche et trouva ce qu'il cherchait et le tendit au jeune homme toujours abasourdi à terre.

« Tiens ! Les légendes sur les Dryades... Tu aurais pu choisir plus masculin comme créature ! ».

Voyant que Stiles avait apparemment un sérieux problème de cerveau, comme si il avait besoin d'un redémarrage, Derek le souleva et le mit sur son lit. Il claqua ses doigts devant le jeune homme et le fixant bien dans les yeux.

« Oh oh ? Stiles ? Demi portion ? ».

Ses paupières se fermèrent plusieurs fois de suite, avant de soutenir le regard vert-gris.

« En attendant je t'ai foutu KO, pas mal pour une demi portion !

- En parlant de cela... Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

- Pas maintenant s'il te plait ! J'ai eu un peu trop d'émotions. J'ai besoin de dormir…

- Ok mais à ton réveil, tu me dis tout et c'est non négociable ! ».

Derek enjamba un tas de mousse entouré de petites fleurs blanches, et éteignit la lumière. Seulement les quelques plantes luminescentes berçaient la pièce d'un faible halo bleuté.

« D'accord Sourwolf… ».

Stiles dit cette dernière phrase en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et dès que ses yeux se fermèrent, toute la végétation commença, non pas à faner, mais à décroitre comme si elles vivaient leur pousse à l'envers. Seul quelques petits résidus de mousse brillante restaient, comme pour rassurer le loup et la Dryade. Derek s'assit alors sur le fauteuil à la gauche de Stiles et regarda le jeune homme avec inquiétude. L'aîné, bercé par les lumières, s'endormit aussi quelque peu... Juste pour reposer ses yeux, et à l'occasion éviter le flot d'émotions qui envahissait son esprit. Interdiction d'être faible. Alors autant dormir…

Mais ses yeux s'ouvrirent quelques minutes, heures, plus tard. Melissa venait de glisser une couverture sur lui et avait aussi border l'adolescent.

« Désolé Derek, je voulais juste pas que tu es froid…

- Merci, c'est très gentil de votre part mais je vais plutôt aller marcher.

- D'accord, mais en tout cas je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait à Stiles, mais sa température a énormément chuté. Il est même un peu froid… ».

Derek se leva alors, prit avec douceur la couverture des mains de Melissa et la mit sur le jeune homme endormi. Melissa sourit en voyant la douceur de cet Alpha qui pouvais être si violent…

« Je vais aller manger un truc… Je peux le laisser ?

- Il dort donc je suppose. Je vais continuer ma tourné des patients.

- Bon courage alors ! », dit-il avec un sourire faible mais tellement beau, qui était la marque de fabrique de ce loup grognon.

Il ouvrit la porte à la femme et la referma avec douceur. Ce loup avait incroyablement faim comme rarement il avait eu. Il décida d'aller à la cafétéria et de prendre un petit-déjeuner copieux. Une fois devant la serveuse, il commanda un grand café noir, deux parts de flan et deux croissants. Il mangea le tout avec délice, mais garda un croissant et aussi une part du gâteau à la vanille. Il demanda même un chocolat chaud en plus, qu'il emporta avec lui, dans la chambre de Stiles.

Une fois devant la porte, il respira longuement avant d'oser frapper. Il se demanda pourquoi, mais il passa à autre chose très rapidement en entendant des draps se frôler et une respiration légèrement plus rapide que celle du sommeil... Puis un bâillement bruyant, tellement fort que même sans ouïe ultra développée, on aurait pu l'entendre depuis le couloir. Derek frappa doucement et ouvrit en passant sa tête dans l'ouverture.

« T'es réveillé ?

- Presque, dit le jeune homme avec une voix enrouée.

- Je t'ai apporté le petit-déjeuner…

- Quoi ? Derek, le grand méchant loup, celui qui d'habitude m'envoie des vents en permanence, m'a prit un petit déjeuner ?

- Tais-toi, tu vas me faire regretter !

- Dépêches toi de rentrer, j'ai faim ! ».

Le Lycaon entra alors, prit la table mouvante et l'installa devant Stiles avec le chocolat chaud, la part de flan et le croissant légèrement écrasé

« Derek… Je t'aime ! ».

Stiles fonça tel un faucon sur son repas. Mais Derek lui était bloqué sur les mots de Stiles. Ça avait lancé une machine à laver dans son ventre. « Quoi... Quoi... QUOI ?! Mais... Pourquoi il dit ça ?! ». Pleins de truc chatouillaient son ventre. Puis il se raisonna. Mais le glouton qu'il avait devant lui faisait tellement de bruit qu'il reprit contenance.

Après son repas, Stiles remercia Derek.

« Je présume qu'on va passer à la partie pas rigolote…

- À toi de voir, mais je ne partirais pas sans réponses !

- Si tu m'offres des repas pareils, je vais rien dire pour que tu restes !

- Stiles, dit Derek gravement.

- Bon Ok... T'es prêt ? Je dit tout d'une traite et je répète rien !

- Vas y !

- Bon, commençons. Tu te rappelles quand j'étais le Nogitsune... Oui tu t'en rappelles. Bref cette période m'a marqué, fortement. Je me sentais puissant… Enfin… Libre de me défendre, seul. Bon certes je n'étais pas très gentil mais voilà... Et après je suis redevenu Stiles, le simple humain. Le faible petit humain, le boulet du groupe, si j'en fais réellement partit. Et ton enlèvement, puis celui de Scott, je me suis sentis tellement impuissant, que j'ai décidé de changer…

Stiles avait des sanglots dans la voix, malgré sa rapidité de diction.

- Pour ne plus être un boulet, j'ai décidé de devenir utile et de retrouver ce goût agréable que donne le pouvoir et la puissance. Mais encore une fois, j'ai fait du mal. Je t'ai fait du mal ! J'en ai marre ! ».

Stiles pleura à chaudes larmes, mais des larmes humaines cette fois-ci, pas de pelouse sur les draps.

Derek se leva et s'installa à coté de Stiles, en le prenant dans les bras.

« Je comprends, mais fallait nous en parler ! T'es essentiel a la meurtre .T'es notre apprenti émissaire

- Non, tu ne comprends pas ! T'es loup garou né, être faible tu ne connais pas ! Même lorsque tu as perdu tes pouvoirs, tu avais tes techniques de combat et le corps fort qui va avec…

Après cette phrase, Stiles se refugia dans les bras du loup en pleurant encore et encore.

- Désolé Derek… Je suis vraiment désolé !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là pour toi…

- Merci ! ».

Les deux hommes restèrent collés ensemble un temps incertain, tout deux se réconfortant en sentant la chaleur de l'autre, leurs respirations. Cela les soulageaient. Mais Derek reprit très vite la parole :

« Stiles… Voudrais- tu te séparer de ces pouvoirs ?

- Je ne sais pas... J'ai peur... ».

Voilà voilà ! Maintenant je vous demande quelque chose... Est-ce que je fais une Fic Courte (6 chapitres) soit un peu plus long ? :D

Laisser moi une ptite review, ça encourage énormément


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou mes lemu-pingouins à moi ! Je reviens vers vous avec un chapitre plutôt court, et pas très fourni, j'en suis désolé. J'ai une excuse ! Un vilain gros Bac Blanc très très méchant. En espérant que celui-ci vous plaise.

Quand à la question que j'ai posé, j'ai eu que 2-3 réponses (votre taux de review baisse atrocement, cela ne vous plait plus ? :( …), et même si elles allaient dans le sens d'une fiction plus longue, je vais m'arrêter à 6 chapitres, car je suis assez déçue de moi. Mais j'essaierais de réécrire sous peu, car j'avoues que je kiffe ça vachement beaucoup, et que comme ça je peux écrire mes fantasmes inavouables ! :3

Blabla, tous les personnages ne sont pas de moi (sinon Derek et Stiles seraient en couple dans la série :* )

Et je remercie EvilAngel pour sa patience avec moi :P

Le jeune homme s'était assoupi sur son ami lupin, bercé par le légèrement bercement de sa respiration et par ses battements de cœur réguliers. Il se sentait en sécurité, comme protégé par un ami ou un membre de la famille. Seulement, les quelques tapotements contre la porte de la chambre d'hôpital réveillèrent Stiles. Il ouvrit les yeux, un peu paniqué et comprit dans quelle posture il était… Il se redressa, sentant un air frais contre sa joue anciennement posée contre le torse, et essuya sa bouche pas un reflexe qui trahissait le fait qu'il devait dormir souvent la bouche ouverte.

« Désolé… », fut le seul mot dit par Stiles, la voix enrouée avec un soupçon de gène, que Derek n'eu aucun mal à sentir.

Un nouveau toquement se fit entendre et la personne entra sans attendre une réponse. Ce fut un Deaton surprit de la présence de l'ancien Alpha qui ouvrit ses yeux déjà ronds nativement encore plus grands, suivit d'une bouche légèrement entrouverte.

« Euh… Je m'excuse de vous dérangez mais je viens prendre de tes nouvelles, Stiles.

- Je vais m'en aller, dit Derek, en se levant avant de sentir une légère pression sur son avant-bras, qui s'estompa quand ce qui semblait être une main préféra le relâcher.

Deaton prit place dans le fauteuil au coté du lit du malade.

- Je reviendrais surement demain.

Derek passa la porte et la ferma avec douceur, sans nouveau regard pour Stiles.

Deaton prit doucement le bras de Stiles

- Tiens, il n'est plus chaud... Tu as eu des nouvelles échappées de fumée ?

- Oui…

La voix de l'hyperactif se faisait faible mais audible.

- Tu as encore mal ?

- Non

- Tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

- Une bêtise. J'ai voulu devenir une Dryade. Sauf que je n'ai pas réussis... J'ai juste des néons à la place des yeux et un bras qui lâche des fumées qui sentent bon…

- Ok, donc c'est réparable. Mais dans ton rituel, ce n'était pas préciser que c'était quelque chose de difficile et que même les sorcières de naissance peuvent rater si la magie est mal répartie ?

- Non.

Puis Stiles se redressa en alerte et parla fort sans s'en rendre compte.

- Me dites pas que les sorcières existent... Nan parce que là, les bébêtes surnaturelles, il y en a assez !

- Je ne te le dirais pas. Sache juste qu'elles sont rares, souvent inactives, ou sans réel guide, et qu'elles se tuent elles-mêmes en voulant utiliser des sortilèges trop puissants, trop vite.

- Pourvu que Beacon Hills n'accueille pas de magasins de balais alors !

Deaton sourit et ausculta le bras du gamin, répondant à ses questions sur les sorcières, telles que « Comment leur magie se manifeste-t-elle ? », « Est-ce que les rituels que l'on voit dans les films peuvent marcher ? » ou encore « Sont-elles toutes mauvaises, avec des gros nez aux verrues poilues ? ». Il lui promit de lui prêter un livre sur le sujet dès sa sortie de l'hôpital.

- Est-ce que tu as utilisé tes nouvelles capacités volontairement ?

- Oui, contre Derek… Mais j'étais obnubilé par la colère ! C'est d'ailleurs la dernière fois où de la fumée est sortie de mon bras... Mais sinon, j'ai pleuré et ça a transformé la chambre en serre tropicale.

Deaton sourit une nouvelle fois, et laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Bon, je suppose que tu as utilisé pas mal de l'énergie réservée à ta transformation et c'est pour cela que ton corps ne chauffe plus. C'est une bonne nouvelle ! Tu souhaites redevenir humain ?

- Je suppose, je ne suis pas une sorcière et donc pas une usine à énergie magique…

- Si, tu en es une ! Sauf que tu n'en produis pas assez, et tu ne peux pas la stocker comme le font les sorcières en toi. Si tu n'en produisais pas, tu n'auras pas ce bras étrange…

- Ouais, bah j'estime que c'est injuste ! Les hommes aussi devraient être des usines à magie ! Moi je trouve que l'on ne parle pas assez de l'égalité homme/femme dans le milieu du surnaturelle. Genre, il y a des banshees, des sirènes, des sorcières… Et on ne parle jamais des banshos ni de tritons. Machisme inversé ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Bientôt, on va voir débarquer vouivres, gorgones et compagnie, et nous simples humains masculins nous ne pourrons rien faire ! Et je n'ai pas prit mon Aderall depuis trop longtemps !

- Les gorgones n'existent pas à ma connaissance, si cela peut te rassurer…

Stiles regarda le druide, lui aussi voulait autant en savoir que lui.

- Deaton, il me faut votre bestiaire ! Je veux tout connaître !

- Mes bestiaires alors... Je reviendrais demain avec de quoi rétablir ton bras en quelque chose de plus humain. Passe une bonne nuit !

Le vétérinaire sortit sans plus de cérémonie.

- A demain alors ».

Mais la porte s'était déjà fermée.

Stiles se mit à son aise dans son lit et prit le livre que l'on lui avait apporté, Le Nom du Vent, et commença sa lecture sans attendre, sans lire le résumé.

Quand Deaton sortit, il y avait un Derek adossé au mur qui avait tout écouté.

« Merci… ».

Le loup avait dit ce mot d'une voix grave et légèrement inquiète. Mais il partit rapidement, sans que le druide ne puisse poser une seule question. Et bien qu'habitué au secret, il ne l'aurait pas fait.

Stiles eu quelques visites après celle de Deaton. Entre une Lydia venant le mettre au courant de tous les potins du lycée ainsi que pour lui parler de ses nouvelles paires de chaussures, et Scott qui venait exposer sa relation amoureuse avec "Kira chérie d'amour. Mon petit renard sucré. Mon Pikachu" et autre surnoms mielleux, il ne put pas lire plus que quelques chapitres avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond, bien qu'excité de voir Deaton pratiqué un rituel.

Voila, je vous fais plein de bisous et vous dit surement à dans une semaine encore une fois :) Oui car mes profs pensent qu'après le bac blanc, il est nécessaire de faire encore plein d'examen, ils sont méchants ; _ ;

Je vous offre des lapins en chocolats et j'espère que vous me laisserez une review ;)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonjour mes petits cœurs d'amours en sucre de papillon rose (J'ai le droit c'est la St-Valentin). Bon je vais être sérieuse deux minutes. Je vois bien que la fiction ne vous plait plus autant, j'ai plus beaucoup de retour. Pour cela que j'avais envie de la stopper rapidement. Or La Grande Dame qu'est EvilAngel m'a motivé et a soutenu mon idée pour rallonger un peu cette fiction. Et pour que le Sterek arrive doucement.**_

_**De plus je risque de poster le prochain chapitre un peu en retard car j'ai eu un problème personnelle assez sérieux, et donc l'envie d'écrire n'y est pas. Mais je vous aime toujours ! **_

_**Les personnages et l'univers de la série Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

_**Bonne Lecture mes poussinours. **_

Cela faisait trois quarts d'heure que Derek était au chevet de Stiles, attendant son réveil. L'ainé ne souhaitait pas que l'apprenti magicien soit seul ou en proie au sentiment de solitude qui l'avait amené a pratiqué ce rituel, qui aurait pu entrainer sa mort.

Le loup était en pleine lecture du livre que Stiles avait commencé. Bien que l'histoire ne lui plaisait pas plus que cela, il voulait le lire pour en parler avec le jeune homme. Ca éviterait son mutisme et réduirait les sujets de conversations qui pourraient l'énerver. Mais Derek n'était pas vraiment concentré sur les phrases qui défilaient devant ses yeux, préférant écouter le cœur de Stiles et les éventuelles conversations concernant son nouveau protégé. Le lycaon s'était d'ailleurs posé la question pendant la nuit, après s'être réveillé d'un cauchemar où la pseudo dryade serait devenue incontrôlable et qu'il tuait toute sa meute. Pourquoi, maintenant, tenait-il tant à protéger cette pile électrique usant ses nerfs ? Il avait conclu qu'après le trauma de l'incendie de sa maison et le massacre qu'il en avait découlé, il ne voulait pas reperdre un membre de cette famille que constituait la meute, même si c'était _qu'un_ humain.

Ce fut après trois pages tournées, sans avoir enregistré un traitre mot, que Derek sortit de sa stupeur en entendant Mélissa parler avec quelqu'un. Elle demandait qui était de garde cette nuit, voulant se reposer. Mais il entendit quelqu'un marcher un peu vite

« Mélissa… », la voix de Deaton était quelque peu essoufflée, arrêtant sa course près de la porte de la chambre de Stiles

« Oh, bonjour ! Comment allez-vous de si bon matin ?

- Bien, bien ! J'ai quelque question à vous poser. C'est vous qui êtes assigné à Stiles ?

- Non, pas directement… Mais je prends ce rôle de moi-même. C'est un peu comme un second fils pour moi.

- Avez-vous accès à la liste des gens qui sont entrés dans cette chambre ? C'est assez important…

- Oui j'en ai une, non-officielle… Mais je suis toujours autour de lui depuis son arrivée !

- Pouvez-vous me la donner ?, Deaton parlait vite et prit tout aussi vite ce qui semblait être un carnet et un stylo dans sa sacoche, entrechoquant quelques objets en verre et en fer.

- Il y a Scott, Lydia, Mr. Stilinski, Derek, le médecin, l'infirmière en charge de lui, vous et moi.

- Personne n'a eu accès à Stiles avant sa mise en quarantaine dans sa chambre ?

- Non, c'est le sheriff qui l'a apporté directement... Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Je m'inquiète quelque peu…

- Normalement, le rituel des Dryades s'accomplie jusqu'à total transformation, même si l'on meurt pendant le processus. Hors Stiles a juste le bras touché ! Donc quelque chose ou quelqu'un a arrêté le rituel et a sauvé Stiles par la même occasion. Et je n'en connais qu'une seule…

- Mais peut-être qu'avec l'aura des êtres surnaturels de la meute, Stiles a développé une résistance ?

- Je ne pense pas. Je vais devoir vous faire passer un test rapide, juste pour vérifier.

Derek entendit le rythme cardiaque de Mélissa augmenter et un soupir passer ses lèvres, même s'il fut léger. Deaton devait chercher quelques outils dans son sac. Il prit ce qui semblait être un flacon, un outil en métal et autre chose que l'ouïe du loup ne devina pas.

- Avez-vous une aiguille ? J'ai besoin d'une goutte de votre sang…

- Oui. Je la mets dans la cuillère ?

- Parfaitement.

- Outch ! Voila, c'est bon ?

- Oui juste une goutte, ça suffit.

Des doigts ouvrirent le récipient en métal contenant une poudre, qui fut versée dans ce qui devait être la cuillère. Puis le bruit d'un briquet se fit entendre, et l'odeur de sang brulé effleura le nez de Derek. Mais l'odeur n'était pas normale, elle était plus douce, sucrée. Presque agréable. Peut-être la poudre du druide…

- Garder le secret Deaton, s'il vous plait ! Je ne veux que personne soit au courant ! Surtout pas Scott !

- Je le jure, mais merci pour Stiles.

- C'est normal. Je vais allez le voir, vous venez ? Je vais le réveiller pour votre rituel…

Mélissa s'approcha de la porte et fit tourner le verrou lentement. Ils entrèrent tous deux sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à voir un homme près du lit, un livre fermé sur ses genoux, les yeux remplis de questions.

- Merd... Que fais-tu là ? Ce n'est pas l'heure des visites !

- Je présume que tu as tout entendu Derek…

- Oui... Et j'aimerai une explication ! Je promets de garder le secret ! ».

Le regard du loup était noir, presque féroce. Mélissa avait touché à Stiles avec quelque chose capable de bloquer un rituel magique. Il se demandait comment elle avait obtenue cela.

« Ok, je te le dirais, mais après le rituel de Deaton ! Vient avec moi et laisse Stiles et Deaton, il faut qu'ils soient concentrés ! ».

La voix de Mélissa était autoritaire, très loin de son intonation habituelle. Elle s'approcha de Stiles et posa une main sur son front, en lui disant de se réveiller avec un murmure près de son oreille, que le loup perçut à peine, pas concentré dessus. Derek fut étonné que le jeune se réveille si doucement et calmement, loin des chutes de lit que racontait le sheriff pour ennuyer son fils. Ses yeux couleur miel regardaient chaque personne et finirent sur le loup, qui était dans la lune.

« Fait gaffe, tu vas te faire une crampe aux maxillaires ! Tu souris ».

Derek fut d'abord surprit par la remarque, puis par sa véracité. Et enfin, il préféra arborer un regard noir et sortir un grognement.

« J'vais attendre dehors !

- Merci Derek. Mélissa, vous devez sortir aussi ! ».

La femme accompagna le loup en dehors de la chambre puis en dehors de l'hôpital, le cœur lourd. L'homme grognon écoutait les battements de cœur de la mère de Scott qui étaient rapides.

« Bon, tu me promets de rien dire à personne ? Comme si ta vie en dépendait et celle de la meute aussi, car ça serait le cas si cela se savait…

- J'ai déjà promis.

- Ok…, Mélissa soupira comme pour se donner du courage, je suis une sorcière ! Enfin j'étais, j'ai arrêté il y a longtemps… Bien avant Scott à vrai dire…

Derek avait un visage fermé, mais ses yeux trahissaient son désarroi.

- J'ai juste arrêté la transformation de Stiles. C'est tout ce que j'ai fait en 22 ans. Donc pas de problème car ce n'est pas de la magie, juste une aspiration d'énergie. S'il y a des problèmes, cela ne viendra pas de moi !

- Pardon ? Quel problème ?

- Ah, oui... Tu n'es pas au courant. Quand on pratique la magie, c'est un signale d'alarme. Les sorcières n'ont pas des meutes, mais des Covens. Et je suis en quelque sorte une oméga. Je n'ai aucune attache… Or lorsqu'une sorcière qui a décidé d'être seule use de la magie, cela attire les autres. Et sachant que les bonnes sorcières sont en voie de disparition, si j'avais utilisé mes capacités on aurait eu une coven noire sur le dos.

- Mais Stiles a utilisé la magie lui !

- Il n'est pas sorcier, normalement il n'y a pas de problème. Le signale était trop faible.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi nous n'étions pas au courant ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était important…

- Car c'est dangereux, et les chasseurs de loups n'apprécient pas les sorcières non plus. Tu sais Salem, tous ces trucs là. Et aussi car une sorcière est facilement utilisable, et j'aurais pu avoir des problèmes avec Deucalion par exemple.

Derek fermas les yeux et se massa lentement l'arrête du nez.

- Donc cela explique que le fait que Scott soit un loup ne vous ait pas plus dérangé que ça, que Stiles soit en vie, et surement d'autres événements. _Les Veneficas_, dans les bestiaires des Argents, correspondent à votre description, à votre façon de vivre et de se contacter. Et c'est dit qu'elles laissent des traces sans le vouloir.

-Il y a quelques arbres immortels et des blessures qui guérissent mieux que d'habitude, rien de bien méchant. Je suis une sorcière blanche, je n'ai jamais usé de la magie rouge ou noire. Seulement blanche et un peu de verte.

Derek ricana légèrement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?

- Ça ressemble un peu à certains dessins animés. Force rouge et tout ça…

Mélissa parut choquée. Derek aurait-il la capacité de faire des blagues aussi pitoyables ?

- Ce sont juste des significations générales, nous les comprenons partout dans le monde.

- Bon je présume que Deaton a finis. Allons voir Stiles ! ».

Stiles était à la porte de sa chambre, dans sa blouse à dos nu de l'hôpital, à la recherche de quelque chose.

« Ah vous êtes là ! Je vous ai cherché ! Regarder mon bras tout beau ! Il n'a plus de trous bizarres et j'ai plus la peau flétrie !

Stiles arborait un sourire d'enfant à qui on promet d'aller au Zoo.

- Melissa, j'ai deux petits mots à vous dire. Derek va avec Stiles dans sa chambre et surveille qu'il ménage bien son bras, il est à peine soigné… ».

Deaton prit Melissa par la main et la tira dans une salle commune où le bruit empêcherait Derek d'écouter.

« Une fumée verte est sortie du bras du Stiles, mais elle c'est pas évanouie dans les airs… Elle est tombée au sol et a rampée dehors !

- Sûrement un résidu de magie de Stiles. Il est retourné à la nature, je ne pense pas qu'il y est d'inquiétude à avoir… ».

Pendant ce temps au lycée de Beacon Hill, Scott, Kira et Liam écoutaient Lydia défendre avec vergogne le rapport douleur contre beauté de ses escarpins bleus qui s'accordaient magnifiquement avec ses yeux et qui même si elle avait mal, le résultat valait bien ce petit désagrément. Mais la Banshee se tut d'un coup, au milieu d'une phrase. Son visage était devenu neutre, sans couleur, sans mouvement autre que ses cils. Puis sa tête tourna vers la porte d'entrée du bâtiment.

Kira regardait aussi la porte, et se demanda en quoi elle avait plus d'intérêt que des Louboutins. Mais Lydia se mit à parler à une vitesse si grande qu'aucun mot ne pouvait être compris, et le faible ton de sa voix n'arrangeait rien.

Scott et Liam se regardèrent avant de se tourner vers les deux battants, qui s'ouvrirent d'un coup, créant une surprise dans tout le couloir. Cinq filles, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres arrivèrent peu après, marchant rapidement avec grâce et provocation et d'un même pas faisaient claquées leur chaussures sur le sol. Leur entrée fit mouche et toutes les personnes regardaient ses nouvelles arrivantes. Mais d'un coup elles se décalèrent légèrement et laissaient passer une femme d'une soixantaine d'année. Elle était grande, longiligne, les traits fins, juste ce qu'il faut de ride pour affirmer qu'elle n'était pas jeune, mais pas assez pour que le visage ai besoin de retouche. Ses longs cheveux blancs, lisses, sans aucun frisottis descendaient jusqu'en haut des reins. Scott dut fermer sa bouche devant tant de magnificence, et même le loup à l'intérieur abdiqua. Tout le groupe était vêtu de noir et de façon très sexy, sans être vulgaire.

Soudain une voix grave mais étonnamment douce parvient aux oreilles de Scott.

« Bonjour, je me présente Amellia Faulkner ! Et voici mes filles adoptives ! Si l'un ou l'une d'entre vous les touches, il aura affaire à moi… Si bien sûr elles ne s'en chargent pas avant ! ».

Scott regarda Kira puis Liam. Ils n'avaient pas rêvés. Les paroles avaient été prononcées comme si Amellia était juste en face d'eux. Le jeune Alpha regarda autour de lui. Tout le couloir était en proie à ce même désarroi.

Puis d'un seul coup, les six femmes se remirent en marchent, faisant claqué encore une fois, d'un unique et seul pas, leurs talons. C'était comme chorégraphié. Elles obligeaient au respect et avaient toutes une classe naturelle. Le couloir était libre devant elles, tous les élèves plaqués contre les casiers.

Seulement Lydia faisait un léger bruit, avec ses paroles incompréhensibles. Mais une fois qu'Amellia fut à son niveau, elle la regarda avec un air réprobateur et hautain et s'arrêta, surprenant ses filles.

« Qu'avons-nous là ? Une crieuse… Je les déteste ! ».

Amellia poussa un « Tss » suivit d'un claquement de langue contre son palet, avant de reprendre sa marche. Une fois qu'elles aient disparues, la tension accumulée s'évapora. Et Lydia tomba à terre…

_**Voila, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui :) Vous aurez compris que ça va commencer à bouger ! ^**_

_**Je vais essayer d'épaissir un peu mes chapitres pour que vous ne soyez pas déçus de ne pas avoir ce que vous voulez :3**_

_**J'espère que ce renouveau vous fera plaisir, et je compte l'exploiter au maximum. Je ne veux pas que ce soit une excuse pour du Sterek.**_

_**Laisser moi un review pour avoir vos avis, ils vont être essentiel pour la suite :3**_

_**Bisous bisous à vous :D**_


End file.
